Iguan
The Iguan is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview Iguan is the Imperial Godos counterpart, using mainly the same sprues from the Helic Zoid. Despite this, Iguan does not share the same customize parts as Godos. Battle Story Media Appearances Video Games The Iguan appeared as a common wandering monster in the Zoids Saga series, and it can also be obtained by upgrading a Godos. Trading Cards The Iguan was featured as part of the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Card releases of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Iguan comes on four frames along with a small wind-up motor, a separate head piece, a clear canopy, four rubber caps, a small chrome silver pilot, and label sheets. The Iguan is moulded in maroon and silver, with a red canopy. Two of the frames are shared with the Godos. The head was shared with several other early Imperial Zoids, including the Molga and Malder. The Iguan’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Iguan will walk forwards and wave its arms. The head, weapons, and booster can be manually positioned. The Iguan was released in Japan in 1986, with production continuing until about 1988. Original European Release The Iguan was re-released in Europe in 1987, under the name Zillon. This version was identical in construction to the OJR version, but was coloured black and grey instead of silver and red, with orange canopy. This version is one of the most sought after from the OER line, with Zore and Znake. Robo Strux A strange version of Iguan was seen in the Robo Strux line, but probably only as a prototype. Named Lizard, it was a Zillon, but with reversed colours (black was becoming grey and vice-versa). He appeared on several box, on an instruction booklet where his name was written, and in a TV advert. New Japanese Release The Iguan was re-released in 1999 as a part of the New Japanese Release line. The Iguan’s design was unchanged, but the colours were altered; the Zoid is now dull silver and dull red, with a green canopy and a blue pilot. An upgrade kit was produced for the Iguan, the CP-08 Pile Driver unit. In essence a large spear, the CP-08 is mounted on the Zoid’s right arm. However, it tends to overbalance the Zoid, and reduces the model's ability to walk. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. New American Release The Zoid was re-released as part of the New American Release under the name Iguanasaur. The only changes made were to the packaging. The Iguanasaur was later released as part of the NPR, with no changes to the model. Dark Iguan A kit used to advertise Takara Tomy's Dark Zoids Army. The kit was released with the Twinhorn's Dark Version included on August of 2008. Image:Ojriguan.jpg|''OJR'' Iguan Image:Njriguan.jpg|''NJR'' Iguan Image:Darkiguan.jpg|Dark Iguan Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids